A New Change, New Life and the Same Story
by filmgeek22
Summary: Nymeria Martell is the youngest daughter to Prince Doran and the younger sister to Princess Arianne of Dorne. Often spending her time in court and with the Tyrells in Highgarden, it is interrupted with news that she is betrothed to Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell.
1. Chapter 1

Having received a letter from her father, Nymeria Martell was not pleased by the announcement of marrying, Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell. Nymeria at this time is staying with the Tyrells.

"My father cannot be serious, I cannot believe this, Margaery, I am to marry to Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell in the next fortnights" she said so fast, Margaery was even more worried.

"It's not that bad, I mean you are away from the politics in the south…sorry I know you liked the game, but marrying to the Stark heir is not bad, I heard he's very handsome" she said trying to comfort Nymeria.

"I have heard tales of the northern women literally jumping at him, as if wolf's possessed them, but we both come different worlds, mine full with the sun, talk, humor and freedom and his is full of winter, brutish looks and the famous non-humorous Stark trait with their honor and duties" she said looking down and also thinking the last time a Martell left Dorne and less farther away. That was her aunt Elia who married the last Dragon, only to be betrayed with his love for another and was slaughtered along with her cousins.

Margaery could tell what she was thinking, for as long as she took after the great Olenna Tyrell or as the Queen of Thorns as the realm calls her, the only other honest person she trusted and treated was Nymeria. The Tyrell and Martell fiasco was a tiny feud, built up after treacherous times from The Reach to Dorne. But with the meeting between the two young women, they found they had much in common. With personal goals, other than being the typical "Lady" of anything, they had their own rules. Both of them listened to Olenna and her tales deeply.

"Don't tell me, you are thinking of your aunt Elia, you are not her…plus the Starks are nothing like the Targaryens" she said hoping to mend the wounds opening up on the princess.

"You are right, I should be worrying about other things, than delving deep on this betrothal, my father says I am to meet with the rest of the riding party, hopefully my uncle, Oberyn does not make such huge matter out of this, at least it's not the Lannisters again, after King Robert wanted me to marry with Joffrey, I was beyond joyed when they refused the blond twats." Nymeria said getting up and smoothing her orange and yellow tinted, thin flowy dress.

"I suppose I should send some of the maids to pack the rest of your belongings and to believe the next time I see you Nymeria, you will be the Lady of Winterfell" Margeory said looking at her in a teasing, almost light matter.

"I suppose so, I just hope for the sake of this relationship, he has personality to him or else I will be left very unsatisfied or worse die of boredom" she said laughingé


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Having said, her goodbyes to the Tyrell's, she met with the Martell party of travelers, to her surprise her father and uncle showed. Her father's health was unfortunately waning, but that didn't mean he was less than anything wise.

"Father, uncle, I am surprised by your appearances, not surprised though of Arianne's lack of showing" she said.

"Your sister is beyond capable of handling the duties at Sunspear, but I however have come to see you off, Oberyn and I just wanted to have a small talk with and give you this gift" her father said telling her to come on over.

"So how did you strike up this betrothal with the Starks, they are so far away" she asked sitting down in the open grass by chairs, the servants put for the family.

"Although relations between ourselves and the Starks became strained in the events of your late aunt Elia, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen we all thought, including Lord Eddard Stark that this would unite our great houses." Doran said looking at her.

"But not I" Oberyn interrupted "What does a Martell have to do with the northerners, they know nothing of us or we of them, other than from words the people in the land between us assume of us" her uncle said with a hidden trace of anger. "They don't even have humor and I know for a fact that my dear niece, would die of boredom or from not smiling" he continued.

"Uncle, I think father is right, imagine our house never came together in all these year, the Starks from what I hear are honourable and fair men, nothing like the Targaryens" she, raising her hand in a stopping manner. "And by you making assumptions on the Starks that makes you no better than those between us" she said smirking at him.

She then went back to the conversation in hand, wiping off the smirk "Although this is not the ideal situation for me, I do believe it is better and safer than any other place in the Seven Kingdoms" she continued on.

"Well moving forward, Oberyn and I wanted to give you this" he said handing over the wedding dress Elia wore when she wed. Nymeria's hand took it slowly from her father and carefully ran her fingers on the yellow and red lightly tinted fabric.

"We had fitted more for you, Elia had a smaller figure to yours, but we accommodated it to and it was even approved from your sister" her father continued.

"Words cannot describe the utter joy I have for this, thank you so much father….uncle" she said.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After bidding her father and uncle goodbye she went back and began her way to the North and as she did, she thought of what Robb was like and whether he even wanted a wife and a Dornish one at that. She always felt like an outsider when she first arrived in King's Landing, everyone looked so different compared to herself, for a moment she felt no confidence, but quickly regained it as she met with King Robert Baratheon and even more with Queen Cersei.

To her the new environment could be intimidating to anyone that never settled in the South, but she reminded herself that she was a Martell, she had the blood of Nymeria, the warrior queen she was named after and even a Targaryen, through the very first Daenerys, not the one know many whisper about.

Going back to the Starks and in particular Robb, she wondered if she could stand the cold weather and the dull winter sky, but she nevertheless was fascinated by the North's history, with such figures as the First Men and their relation with the Children of the Forest, Bran the Builder and the Wall.

As a child she always loved, history and was quick to learn it and that was the major difference between her and Arianne who had other matters of interest. Her relationship between with her sister was close and they kept a watchful eye on each other. She learned from her sister greatly, especially of men and how they were, what they wanted, but the most important part she learned was to have confidence no matter what and having the power as equal to any man.

She looked up to her sister for that, she wasn't as close to her brothers but nevertheless they were a close family especially compared to the other noble houses. She can see why her father agreed to the betrothal, but Nymeria felt equally terrified at the idea of marriage. To her as she saw it marriage never worked. Looking at how her own mother left them as a child, she never sought out the tales that young girls fawned over. She had no expectations and honestly did not expect to be married so soon. Hopefully in her eyes Robb Stark would not be like King Robert or even Tywin. She would not let her hopes be too high otherwise the disappointment of Robb when she first meets him, will be even more lowered.


End file.
